


It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

by corazonsecreto



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corazonsecreto/pseuds/corazonsecreto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came with an offer she isn't sure she can refuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Felicity hugged her arms tightly around her stomach as she walked home from the Diggles house. She had been spending time with Lyla and Thea since they had returned from leaving Oliver. Their unconventional family dinners were helping ease the ache they all felt. It was clear they all were dealing with the loss of Oliver in their own way. She reached her building and began the climb up the stairs. She was ready to curl up in bed and call it a day. Unlocking her door she stepped into the dark apartment, turned on the light and screamed.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He stood silently, refusing to answer her question. He just gazing at her with a small hint of a smile.

“Seriously, you guys need to change your name to league of breaking and entering, you can’t just waltz into people’s apartment, demon head or not!” She said rapidly running out of breath. Ra’s Al Ghul just continued his perusal of her apartment.

“Why are you here? You already have Oliver! He joined you so that you would leave us alone” Felicity’s bravado was beginning to fade. Ra’s silence was unnerving. He had sought her out and she was aware no good could come from a visit from the Demon’s Head.

“I am here, Ms Smoak, to give you a choice.” Ra’s began, “ Al Sahim has a few tasks to complete before he can truly be heir to the demon.”

“What does that have to do with me?” 

“Quite a bit I am sure, to become heir to the demon, he must complete a centuries old ritual. One he needs help with, specifically your help I would imagine.” Ra’s began to step toward her and Felicity’s breathe began to quicken. She backed into the kitchen counter and was aware of how trapped she had become. Honestly, if he wanted to kill her she didn’t stand a chance. She would however not go down without a fight, her hand found a paring knife and her fingers close around it.

“I am not here to hurt you, the opposite actually. Al Sahim must marry, I am here on his behalf. To offer you the chance to become the wife of Al Sahim, heir to the demon.”

“You-You want me to marry Oliver?” She stammered.

“Oliver Queen is dead, but you can marry Al Sahim and help him lead the League.”

Felicity stared at him for several minutes. There were several options to weigh but at the forefront was an offer to be with Oliver. To see him, hold him, be with him again. She sucked in a deep breath, afraid that at any moment she would wake up and realize this was all a dream.

“You have 12 hours to decide, but know this, he will have to marry whether you choose it to be you or not. I will come again for your answer” He then quickly disappeared leaving her alone.

She was almost sure it had been a dream. Ra’s in her apartment telling her to marry Oliver. It was too good to be true. But he had been there, he had made an offer. One that she was not sure she could refuse. 

Oliver was the love of her life, she wanted to be with him but marriage? That was a huge commitment Felicity had never seen successfully done. Can people in the League get divorced? Not that she wanted to get a divorce if she married Oliver she just had to be aware of her options. And Oh God she was rambling in her thoughts now. Breathe. Maybe this was her way to save Oliver, to bring him back before he went to dark. Maybe she could rescue him this time. Felicity Smoak was going to join the league of assassins. Felicity Smoak was going to marry Oliver Queen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing

She called John. In hindsight this was not something you casually mention to someone on the phone. There was no way to sound nonchalant about this _. By the way Ra’s Al Ghul showed up at my apartment and funny thing he said Oliver needs a wife so I am joining the league to marry Oliver_. It sounded terrible. She ran her hands through her hair, gazing at her suitcase. What does one pack to see their not quite boyfriend but soon to be husband and his league of assassins. Leather? The closest thing she has to that are pleather panda flats that would hardly intimidate anyone.

Packing was interrupted by someone pounding at her door. She opened it to find an angry Diggle. John stared at her, livid. If such a thing were possible, steam would have been coming out of his ears.

“What the hell are you thinking!” he bellowed.

“Woah! Hello to you to” She said hoping to ease the situation.

“On what planet do you think I am going to let you do this Felicity?” She would not wilt under his gaze. She knew she was making the right choice. In time John would see it too she just needed him to calm down.

“You are not going to let me do anything. I, as an adult, am making the decision to marry the man I love” She crossed her arms defiantly.

“The man you are marrying is not Oliver, Felicity! He has been gone for weeks and who knows what kind of mind wrecking crap the league has put him through. Ra’s is a master at psychological warfare, his business is breaking people. Oliver is strong but even he can’t hold out forever. Our Oliver is gone and we have to accept that.”

“I can’t John! More importantly I won’t. I will not give up on him. He never gave up on us nor would he and I will not do that to him.”

“I know this is hard. You heart is broken but you have to think clearly about this. This is not what Oliver would want for you.”

“I seem to recall him telling me he wanted me to be happy. He is what makes me happy.” Tears began to well. Felicity knew this was not her most well thought out plan, but it was the only one that allowed her to be with Oliver.

“I know he will be different, but I have to do this John. This might be our only chance to get him back. If I can do this, if I can rescue him and we can come back to Starling and”

“In what world is Ra’s going to let either one of you leave?”

She didn’t have an answer for that. Diggle moved towards her, taking hold of her arms, “Felicity, I just lost my brother, don’t make me lose you too” She soften and hugged him.

“You will never lose me”

“If you do this I will”

“I promise you that I will come back. I will bring Oliver back. I can’t stay here and do nothing. Ra’s has given me this opportunity and I am going to take it. It might be our only way” She begged him to understand. There was no talking her out of this, she would be going to Nanda Parbat come nightfall.

“Can you do something for me then? I need to know I have a way to communicate with you. If something were to happen and you needed to get out of there, I need to know you have a way to tell me. I will come for you Felicity. You shouldn’t be alone in this.” His eyes pleaded with her to agree.

“O-Okay, I promise I will tell you if I think I am in too deep I will call you and I will get out.”

“How much longer do you have?”

“Uh, I’m not sure. Ra’s said he would come for my answer and I would imagine we would leave after that” She smiled, attempting to sound like this was any other trip she had taken.

“Stop by and see us before you go. Lyla would like to say goodbye” He gave her one last hug before turning to leave. Felicity stared at her suitcase, convincing herself she was doing the right thing. John’s word had shaken her confidence. She could do this, she knew she could do this. She would bring Oliver back. If only she could figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me!  
> Twitter- BoPeepNoSheep


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Nanda Parbat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing CammienRay for helping me make sure things work, and are decent!

She stepped onto the plane. It was similar to the one she and Oliver had ridden on to Nanda Parbat the previous trip. Felicity made her way to the back of the jet. This trip was so vastly different than the one before. This time, she promised herself, it would end differently. She and Oliver would leave Nanda Parbat together, they would finally be together. As the plane climbed higher and higher in the air, the butterflies in Felicity’s stomach became frenzied.

Was she doing the right thing? Because right now running away and marrying Oliver felt completely crazy. She had lived without him. She had attempted moving on, piecing together some semblance of a life. It hadn’t worked. Living without him knowing he was somewhere else in the world was soul crushing. She refused to live without him any longer.

She did not have a plan for getting out of Nanda Parbat after the wedding. She figured by then, Oliver would have the lay of the land and they could plan the escape together. She couldn’t wait to see him, see his smile, just hold him again knowing this time it didn’t have to end. Smiling, she laid her head back and closed her eyes. This would be a good thing.

\-----------------------------------

Her arrival was starkly different than last time. She was not greeted by the legions of assassins this time. One lone woman, dressed in black seemed to be waiting for her.

“I am Fida, I am to bring you to your quarters where you may rest until you are required.”

Felicity simple nodded and followed her into the fortress. She looked around at her temporary home, trying to memorize different corridors as she passed them. Mapping her way back as Fida led her to her room. This room was different from the room she had been in previously. The canopy over the bed was sheer. The entire room was gold and seemed to shimmer. She had never seen something so breathe taking.

“Thank you” she said turning towards Fida, “When do I get to see Oli- I mean Al Sahim?”

“You will come when you are required, not until then”

With that Fida turned and left Felicity alone in her room. She took the opportunity to get out her satellite phone and text Dig.

**F-Got here safe**

**D-Good, you see him yet**

**F-Nope**

**D-You ok?**

**F-Yeah**

**D-Take care, miss you**

**F-Miss you too Dig**

\------------------------

Felicity woke to Fida entering the room again. “It is time for you to come see my master” She groaned, stretching her stiff muscles. She ran her fingers through her hair and wiped her mouth. _Great drool! Now that’s attractive_. She stood and straightened her clothes trying to make herself presentable. She then followed Fida through the winding hallways to the main hall. When she saw him, she barely stopped her self from running to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

Oliver had his back to her, his fists were clenched.

She looked over at Ra’s who was dipping his fingers into the Lazarus pit.

“My dear I am so glad you are here, I have just told Al Sahim about your impending nuptials.” Ra’s stated, his eyes gleaming.

“Wait, what? He didn’t know? I thought- I thought that’s why you came and got me because Oliver had asked you too” Felicity stammered, frantically looking from Ra’s to Oliver.

“Oliver Queen is dead” a gruff voice told her. She turned to Oliver who was still refusing to meet her gaze. He was tense. His jaw locked. “You should not have come.” He growled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get the chance to speak alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im happy you guys are liking the story! I hope I don't scare you away with this chapter! Love the Comments! Keep em coming!

She woke with a start. Amazed she had gotten any sort of rest. She rubbed her neck and stretched, ridding herself of the morning haze. Her reunion last night was not what had been expected. She had thought Oliver would breathe a sigh of relief finding out that she was the one he was to marry. Instead, he was angry and distant. He refused to meet her gaze. Maybe if they were alone, she could explain and he would understand. Or at least he could air his concerns and they would conquer them together.

The door burst open; Fida threw her a disapproving look,“You will wed this evening. We will begin preparing you soon for your new life as Bride of the Demon’s Head.” Fida spun around preparing to leave.

“Wait!” Felicity cried. “Can I talk to Al-Sahim” Felicity cringed slightly, she hated not calling him Oliver. “I just need to speak with him before we do this” She implored.

“It is not done”

“Look either you arrange it, or I find him myself. Either way it’s happening” Her eyes narrowed, challenging the young warrior.

Fida simply smirked in response, “As you wish then”

Felicity was left alone and hurriedly dressed. She threw on her jeans and a white button up. She quickly brushed her hair, she decided to leave it down in loose, messy waves. She decided on minimal make up. Her hands were shaking as she applied a nude eye shadow. _Breathe. In. Out. You can do this, it’s just Oliver._ She looked herself over in the mirror, satisfied that she had hidden the dark circles under her eyes. She squared her shoulders; she was ready to see Oliver.

 

xxxxxxx

 

Cold eyes stared at her, they held a small flicker of recognition. “What do you want” he hissed.

Fida left them alone, in some sort of den. Oliver stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames. She slowly walked towards him, placing her hand on his arm.

“Oliver it’s me you don’t have to pretend-“

He broke contact immediately, turning. “I am not Oliver Queen. He is but a memory and you would do well to remember that.” His low voice growled.

“Hey it’s just us, it’s me. Felicity. You don’t have to have to do this you can drop the act” Her eyes searched his, but he remained ice.

“I am not the man you left, nor will I ever be again. I am Al-Sahim, heir to the demon. You are here because I am to marry and the Demons Head has chosen you. He delights in his cruelty and is forcing this marriage on us.” Oliver stepped away from her, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.

Felicity matched his steps, her irritation evident. “I came here willingly Oli- _Al Sahim_ , I came because I wanted to be with the man I love. Drop the act, and tell me what is really going on” She huffed crossing her arms.

He charges towards her grabbing her roughly, squeezing her arms tightly, his face looming inches over hers. “What is really going on is I want you to be gone, away from this place where I never have to lay eyes on you. I do not desire being forced into a union, let alone one with a girl who should learn to hold her tongue. I have tried to be kind to you but I see it has been to no avail.” He shook her to emphasize his point, “I do not want to marry you, I do not want to be with you. I only enter this union because it is required of me. You were a fool to come here”

She backed away and he freed her from his painful grasp. “You don’t mean that”

“The man you love lives only in the past, you mean nothing to me now”

Tears blurred her vision; her brain was unable to process what he was saying. It was so far from who he was. Oliver was never cruel; he would never intentional cause her pain. This was not him; something was making him behave this way. She watched him walk away without another word.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mawaige Mawaige is Wat bwings us togevar today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo thanks for the response guys! I am glad you are liking where things are going, this chapter is a little lighter to help break up the angst, anyways love to here from you so drop me a comment!

Al Sahim walked calmly back to his room. His words to the girl were necessary. She should be under no delusions with their union. He grimaced. He was a warrior, a finely honed weapon, whose emotions had been stripped away. This Felicity bothered him. Clearly she was a part of his past, but those thoughts were so muddled. She inspired an anger from him, although he wasn’t sure why. She was pleasing to look at, and as arranged marriages go it could be worse. But there was something about her, it clawed beneath his skin. She intrigued him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The doors to her suit burst open as several ladies made their way towards her. Felicity saw them carrying various fabrics, jewels, and other tools. One of the women dragged a tub to the center of the room and others began filling it with water and various perfumes. An older woman approached her followed by Fida.

“So this is what you give me to work with?”The older woman stated, eyeing Felicity.

Felicity looked at both of them before laughing hysterically. “Seriously? This scene is straight from Mulan, You’re gonna turn this sows ear into a silk purse right?” Tears were streaming down her face, this was too much.

Apparently The League had never seen Disney movies since Fida and the older woman just looked at her like she had lost her mind. Maybe she had. These past few days had been a roller coaster. Between receiving Ra’s offer to seeing Oliver again, she just needed a moment to breath.Unfortunately she was being asked to undress and step into the tub. She did as she was instructed and stepped into the bath.

A woman began massaging her scalp while another poured oils over it. This was nice, she could get used this treatment. They continued washing her hair as Felicity closed her eyes and tried to relax. Too quickly, she was instructed to exit the bath. Clothed in a robe she was then instructed to sit while her hair was combed. Another woman came towards her with a thread in her hands and between her teeth.

“What are you doing?”

The lady did not respond put simply began using the threads to yank out stray eyebrow hairs. Another woman began waxing her legs. “OUCH!” Felicity cried, every part of her seemed to be getting pinched and prodded as the ladies worked. Something was tugging at her robe. She clutched it tighter to her frame.

“Miss you must let us work!” One of the women said sternly attempting to jerk the robe open.

“What are you doing!” Felicity cried horrified.

“I must make sure you are prepared!” The woman replied gesturing to Felicity’s bikini area.

“Trust me that’s prepared! And if it needs any additional preparation I can do it myself!” Felicity assured the women. That was a boundary that was not going to be crossed. Nope. Never.

Her hair was being woven into several elaborate braids. Jewels were being placed throughout her blonde hair. She was feeling a bit like a dress up doll as they pulled and prodded her into her wedding clothes. They were putting her in a beautiful pale blue sari. Both the top and the skirt held intricate white and silver beading with silver embroidery. It was simply breath taking.

Before leaving, the women who had prepared her stepped back to admire their work. Felicity looked at herself, while this wasn’t the wedding she thought she would have, she looked stunning. The pale blue sari paired perfectly with her gold tresses and blue eyes. She took a deep breath. She was really doing this, getting married. Marrying a man who told her he didn’t want her. She wasn't sure this was the right step to take but it was the one she was making.

“It’s time” Fida had returned to bring her to the ceremony.

Felicity squared her shoulders, she was ready. She followed Fida to the main chamber in Nanda Parbat. The one that held the Lazarus pit they had revived Thea with. Oliver stood before her, stone faced and refusing to meet her gaze.

Throughout the ceremony she snuck glances in his direction but his gaze remained fixed in front of him. The priestess grabbed both of their hands and put them together. At the contact Oliver seemed to flinch, the simple act of touching her seemed to repulse him. They were announced as man and wife. She gave Oliver a weak smile hoping to see him soften slightly. He simply glanced over her. She followed him out of the room not sure where she was to go now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as the wife of Al Sahim is not all its cracked up to be

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since she had married the man of her dreams, only it was much less satisfying than she thought it would be. He continued to ignore her. His coldness permeated the air every time he entered their room. Whoever she was married to was not Oliver Queen. The reality that she did not know what she was doing was ever present. She had thought in coming here she would be able to bring back her Oliver. She was beginning to fear that it was too late. That he was truly gone.

They had developed a routine. Well Oliver had, which included as little time alone with her as possible. He woke every morning before she did, stayed long enough to dress and drink his tea. Apparently assassins were big on tea instead of coffee, and left before she woke. He was silent, always careful to keep the barriers he built between them. She would wake to an empty room and figure out what she would do to pass the time. Oliver always returned after she had fallen asleep, no matter how late she tried to stay up.

She was left alone most of the day. Her husband had decided that she should spend at least 3 hours a day training. Hers was not as rigorous as the league members but Felicity was not used to the tortuous pace. Fida was her trainer, and got far too much pleasure over throwing Felicity to the ground repeatedly.

“You must concentrate” Fida smirked as she held out a hand to help Felicity get up.

“I don’t understand why this is even necessary! I am not a sports person, the closest I ever got was fixing the score board after it fried during homecoming! I don’t understand why Al Sahim even wants me to do this!” She yelled, briefly losing temper. It had been a long week. She was beginning to crack.

“You will learn to protect yourself. You are the wife of a league member. Al Sahim required you to train so that you would not be a liability to him. He does not want a weak wife he must protect. You need to be able to do that on your own” Fida swung her arm at Felicity who responded by blocking and redirecting the blow away from her. At least she was improving. Slightly.

There was no more conversation as Felicity concentrated on deflected blows. She had thought she was gaining the upper hand at one point until Fida quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back effectively bringing her to her knees as she cried out. “You must not give into the pain! You must continue to fight!” Fida released her arm but not before shoving her to the ground. Felicity painfully landed on her face. Tears pricked her eyes, she would not cry, she would not give them the satisfaction. She steeled herself placing her arms on the mat. Slowly she got up and turned to Fida.

“Again” Felicity said.

>>>>>>\----------------------------[>

The walk back to her room was quiet. Felicity trailed behind Fida, not even trying to keep up. Muscles that Felicity didn’t even know she had ached, tomorrow would be hell if she was already this sore. She rubbed her neck trying to work out the kinks, she wanted, no she needed a bath.

“Fida, who do I talk to about getting a bath around here, something tells me Ra’s would frown on me taking a dip in the Lazarus Pit” She inquired.

“I will have someone bring in the tub and fill it for you” With that Fida turned down the corridor leaving Felicity behind.

Soon a large tub was carried into her and Olivers room. It was placed in front of the fireplace and filled with water.

“I know this is a long shot but would you guys happen to have any bubbles?” Felicity asked the woman filling the tub. The woman shook her head no. _Note to self, assassins don’t take bubble baths, good to know._ She peeled away the sweaty clothing, dipping her feet into the hot water. She moaned as she sank deeper into the tub. Steam was rising from the surface of the water and it felt like heaven. Her muscles slowly relaxing, she closed her eyes and leaned back in the tub, determined to enjoy this small pleasure.

>>>>>>\----------------------------[>

 

Al Sahim was not sure why he returned to his quarters so early. Usually he waited until he was sure his wife was asleep. He was still unsure what to do with her. She still harbored feelings for the man he once was and it irritated him. She would not let that man go, even though Oliver Queen was long dead.  He quietly opened the door to his rooms, peering in and seeing the girl bathing in a tub.

He stilled at the intrusion of this quiet moment for her. She was utterly relaxed lounging in the tub. Seeing her like this caused his throat to dry. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Her spirit though was somewhat off putting. Seeing her now, silent, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Her hair piled carelessly atop her head while loose curls escaped, ends dipping slightly in the water. He made sure to stay the shadows so he would not be seen. He didn’t want to disturb her he convinced himself. He watched as one hand dipped into the water, she grabbed a sponge and began to caress each arm with it. The water caused her skin to glisten and drops slid down her body. She continued washing herself unaware that he was watching.

He stifled a grown when she stretched and more of her body was exposed. Most of her was still hidden, but occasionally tempting peaks of flesh would show above the lip of the tub. He needed to get a hold of himself. He had wanted woman before but she was different. Something about her called her to him. He could not deny his body wanted her but he would not feel anything for her. He could not. This Felicity was dangerous. He needed to reign in the lust he was feeling. Shaking his head he silently opened the door slipping out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to drop a line and tell me what you think :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity starts to crack under isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love that you guys are liking this, I have no idea where this story is going. I hope you enjoy!

There is a reason isolation is one of the worst torture techniques commonly practiced. Slowly but surely your brain begins to unravel at the lack of communication or human touch. Felicity was starting to crack. Well she had cracked a while ago but it was beginning to show. After 3 months in Nanda Parbat, little to know communication was wearing on her. Oliver was cold and distant. Fida was malicious in her training, taking pleasure in causing Felicity as much pain as possible. She was isolated from the league. Alone, save for a few hours a day when she was being beaten by Fida under the rouse of training. Her plan was not thought out well. Oliver really had changed. She didn’t know how to get him back, she didn’t know if she could get him back. Maybe it was time to call it, John was right, Her Oliver was gone. A tear slid down her cheek, she walked over to where she had hidden the satellite phone and dialed John’s number.

“Felicity what’s wrong”

Her breath hitched as she tried to stifle the sob that was desperately trying to escape. Breathe.

“Talk to me Felicity”

“He-He really is gone John, I thought I could save hi-him but I can’t and I don’t know what to do” It came out in a rush as she let herself cry.

“Felicity I’m so sorry, it’s my fault I shouldn’t have let you do this” Digs voice was full of remorse.

“No it’s not John, No one was going to talk me out of this. You tried but I wouldn’t listen and now- now I am trapped here alone. No one talks to me, I’m just by myself all the time and I can’t be by myself anymore John I just can’t.” Her sobs took over.

“I’m coming to get you” John stated sternly, concerned for the wellbeing of his friend. This was not normal Felicity behavior, she was losing it.

“Please Hur-“ Felicity’s words were cut off by someone yanking the phone from her grasp. She turned to see Oliver staring with rage-filled eyes.

She could hear John screaming her name on the phone before Oliver crushed it, effectively destroying her only hope of escape. 

“What do you think you are doing” He hissed, stepping closer to her. For the first time, Felicity was scared of Oliver. She tried to back away but he trapped her against the wall, caging her with his arms.

“I said, what do you think you are doing” his voice was deadly quiet, he stared waiting for her answer.

Anger. She could feel it building inside. She was seeing red, where in the hell did he get off being angry at her. He ignored her. He left her alone. He ridiculed her. He lost his damn mind and was the reason she was here in the first place.

She mustered her strength and shoved him as hard as she could. He must not have expected her to shove him because he stumbled back a few steps and allowing her to escape his hold.

“You do not get to be angry with me mister! I came here to be with you, I was invited by Ra’s to be your freakin wife! Which by the way was not how I pictured your proposal, I had hoped that you would be the actual one doing the asking. But NOOOO, Demon head himself acts as your wingman, for the second time I might add, and gets me to agree to marry you! Here I was thinking, oh I don’t know that you would maybe be excited to see me.” She was not backing down this time, she had enough of his crap. “But no, you call me a fool, tell me to leave you be, you tell me that you don’t want me. Color me surprised when the love of my life ends up brainwashed by the same psycho that helped us get together. It’s a sick joke really. We are finally together only you are brainwashed and no longer love me. So after 3 freaking terrible months here of trying to see if there is still some small part of Oliver inside you,” she placed a hand over his heart, Oliver’s breath hitched. 

She dropped her hand and turned away from him, “I know now that he’s gone, he isn’t coming back. I’m not going to stay here when you clearly don’t want me here”

“You know nothing” he said gruffly grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. She collided with his chest as he crushed his lips onto hers. She was stunned for a moment but returned the kiss in equal fervor. Her hands couldn’t touch enough of him. She moaned as tongues and teeth clashed together. He pushed her away too soon. She tried to kiss him again, but he held her at arm’s length. She couldn’t read his expression but he released his hold on her and stalked out of the room. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When she was sleeping she looked like an angel. The corner of his mouth ticked up. He walked silently up to the bed. Her hair was spilled over the pillow, glasses eschew, and her mouth parted. She had fallen asleep reading. He placed the book on the table at the side of the bed then he gently removed her glasses doing his best not to wake her. Before he could stop himself, he caressed her cheek. This girl had gotten under his skin. Kissing her today had done something to him. He was amazed he had stopped himself from taking her then and there. He needed to get himself under control when he was around her. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to that anymore.

She began to stir and he quickly left before he did anything he might regret. Felicity was dangerous. She made him want to feel things, want to remember the man he was with her. The man that loved her, the man she loved so much she was willing to give up everything for.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this out there! First, I had a vacation, and then a family member passed away so I have not really been in the mood to write anything. I am back, although I am not sure when the next update will be seeing as I will be going out of town again soon. But I hope you enjoy this cause well....Stuff happens! I love hearing from your comments and I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am!

After Oliver broke their kiss, Felicity watched him walk to the door. He hesitated when he reached the door knob. He stopped entirely as if he wanted to say something before he left. He simply turned and strode back to her with purpose, his intent clear in his eyes. He pulled her to him roughly and claimed her mouth once more.

Felicity couldn't touch him fast enough, after being pushed away for so long he was finally here. He wasn't fighting this anymore, in fact he was initiating this. She tore at the fasteners on his shirt desperate to rid him of the barrier between them. Her hands moved up his chest, mapping every scar, every muscle. She hadn’t been able to touch him in so long.

He removed her jacket roughly, his mouth never leaving hers. Instead of peeling off her cami he simply grabbed the delicate fabric and tore it in half which was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever down. Wow. Oliver’s mouth left hers as it traveled down her neck as more clothing was being removed.

He hitched her leg around his hip, carrying her towards the bed. He laid her gently on the bed, his hands stroking her flesh, caressing her curves. She moaned softly in his mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening. Oliver was ravishing her neck, she bit her lips to stifle a moan. He moved back to claim her mouth and rolled them so she was on top. He-

xxxxx

Felicity woke with start. She was groaning. It was a dream. A stupid, gloriously hot dream. They had kissed, it was amazing but that was it. As soon as they broke apart Oliver left her standing there in a daze. The phone call earlier, the fight with Oliver, and just the emotional roller coaster she had been riding left her exhausted. 

Felicity rubbed her eyes and yawned. She stretched, trying to find the motivation to get out of bed and face the day. She was unsure of how Oliver would act after their kiss. Darth Oliver was still attracted to her, she knew now he was not as unaffected as he seemed.

She slowly got out of bed and dressed for training. While she was getting better, Fida was the better fighter. Still smug every time she knocked Felicity to the ground or made her shriek in pain. She pulled on some yoga pants and sports bra from her bag. She threw on a loose fitting tee and started the walk to the training room.

She walked into a room that was normally busy with activity. Assassins of various skill were always training in the large room, but today the mats lay empty. One solitary figure stood with their back toward her, gazing out of the window. 

“Oliver” Felicity whispered in disbelief. He was here, where Fida should be. He turned toward her and settled his gaze on her. If she had hoped the kiss they shared would have changed his demeanor towards her she was mistaken. His eyes and voice remained cold when he spoke to her.

“What are you doing here” She asked.

“I am here to assess how you are doing in your training.”

Felicity stood, mouth opened in shock, staring at Oliver. He was here to what? She was so startled by his appearance she hadn’t listened to what he was saying.

“I need to see what you have learned” He continued gruffly.

“Where uh, where is everyone else?” Felicity gestured to the empty room.

The questioned seemed to surprise Oliver, he hesitated a few seconds before continuing, “We don’t need an audience”

Felicity suppressed a smile, he had wanted them alone. Since she had come to Nanda Parbat, Oliver had done whatever he could to avoid situations where he would alone with her. Coming to bed late, leaving before she was awake, he did everything possible to never be alone with her. Now she stood in the training room with her husband, the one who kissed her so passionately last night before running away. She was going to make the most of this; Felicity was ready to play dirty. 

She walked over to bench beside the wall. Felicity quickly took off the t shirt and turned to face Oliver.

He coughed before catching himself, “What are you doing” he growled, his eyes darkening. 

She walked towards him slowly, mustering the most innocent look she could, “What? I’m doing what you told me, showing you my training.” She stopped in front of him. She was close, barely 6 inches apart. His eyes never left hers. He swallowed.

“Let’s get started” He whispered.

His arm snaked around her pinning both of her arms at her sides. She spun around quickly, ducking under his arms and she escaped. She thought he heard him mutter “Good” before he came at her again. She knew he was being easier on her, testing the waters to see what holds she could escape from. They continued the dance, he would grab her in some way and she would escape whatever way she could. 

They circled each other, waiting to see who would make the next move. This time she moved to grab him, he spun her around, pressing her back to his front.   
They both were breathing heavy, Felicity was frozen in Oliver’s hold. She wasn’t sure how to maneuver her way out. She shifted slightly in his arms causing Oliver to gasp. It was then that Felicity felt something. Hard. Pressed into his hips she felt him. She rolled her hips in response, pressing them deeper into his. He groaned and released her, turning away he began rubbing his face. Attempting to get himself back under control, but Felicity wasn’t going to let him. Not yet at least.

She crouched, sweeping her leg out causing Oliver to fall. He growled as he fell to the ground. She stood and was able to take two steps before he grabbed her foot. She fell and he immediately rolled on top of her, pinning both arms above her head. He placed his knee between her legs and was careful to keep as much weight off of her as possible. His face was inches from hers, they simply stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Felicity squirmed, Oliver tightened his grasp. She tried to press her body closer.

“Never lower your guard, it makes you vulnerable. That is how you will fail in battle” Oliver stated harshly.

“I wasn’t aware I was going in to battle” She replied, sarcasm dripping from each word. 

“You need to learn to not be so predictable, your opponent will always defeat you if you keep repeating the same movements” 

“Unpredictable huh?” Felicity replied and then immediately closed the gap between their mouths. It startled Oliver. He wasn’t expecting her to kiss him. He was frozen for a few moments before responding. His tongue sliding over the seam of her mouth until she granted entrance. He release one of her arms and his hand slid down her body, memorizing each curve. Felicity took advantage of the situation by rolling them over. She was settled on top of his hips, her mouth never leaving his. She touched him with greedy hands. She had missed this. They had not enough time to explore their physical relationship before he joined the league. To be married to a man this gorgeous and not being able to touch him was torture. 

There kiss became heavier, more insistent. Oliver’s hands gripped her hips tightly, his thumb stroking the naked flesh of her abdomen. She moved her hand to her shoe, grabbing a small dagger that was hidden. She stopped kissing Oliver as she pressed the sharp edge lightly against his neck.

“How’s this for unpredictable?” She said. Oliver just stared in disbelief as she held the weapon against his throat. She sat there for a few more seconds before getting up and walking away. She was sweaty and in desperate need a shower.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Oliver holding her shirt out to her. “You’re doing well” Was all he said. His lips still swollen and red, his eyes still dark with lust. He could pretend all he wanted that he didn’t have feelings, but the attraction was their looming just below the surface.  
“Thank you” was all Felicity replied before grabbing her shirt and walking back to their room, leaving Oliver behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim watched her walk away, this mystery that was his wife. Being here with her, helping her train was probably not one of his better thoughts. After tasting her it was hard to stay away. He wanted more so he told Fida he would train her today. He made sure they were alone even though the better half of his brain was screaming at his stupidity. She had walked in and he didn’t think it would be that bad. They would train, nothing else would happen, then he watched as she peeled off her t shirt and stood before him. He had to stop himself from unclothing her the rest of the way and making a much better use out of the mats.

She was wily and unpredictable as she escaped each hold. When he had her pressed up against and she rolled her hips his eyes shut involuntarily and he thought of other things they should be doing. His rational side caught up with him so he released her. They couldn’t do this, he would not do this. He did not want wife, let alone one who would not obey him. Who had the audacity to argue with him.

Then she tripped him, so without much thought he retaliated by bringing her down as well. That’s when all hell broke loose. She kissed him, he responded. Things were beginning to move along when she pulled the dagger on him. He was furious he let his guard down enough for her to draw a weapon. He had been at her mercy. Watching her walk away though as if she had not been affected by their kiss was unfathomable. She knew that he wanted her. He knew she wanted him, yet she walked away, leaving him behind. He wanted her, he was done fighting that fact. He could desire her without any feelings developing. He would have her, it was just a matter of when.

**Author's Note:**

> Say Hi to me on Twitter: @BoPeepNoSheep


End file.
